talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Frost Nova
The wife of the King of Original Sea, she is a heroic mother who has given birth to 8 children. Legend says that she stopped aging at 30 and is still graceful and elegant. Born to an Original Sea noble family, she was a smart and competitive girl before marrying the king and becoming much more reserved and composed as expected of a queen. She is in reality the highest leader of the Original Sea. When she gets angry, not even the king or princes dare to stand in her way. When she discovered that her beloved only daughter Pan secretly left home to live on land, she took her personal guard and embarked on a journey in search of her daughter. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Event Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Queen's Imperial Guard * Title Attribute: Increase final damage of water type characters in the party by 24%. Story of Resonance Wild Girl of the Original Sea Frost Nova was born to a noble family of the Original Sea but grew up in the wartorn marchlands. Headstrong but smart, Frost Nova devoted herself to martial training everyday. Her interests and attire were more like those of a boy than a typical noble lady. When she turned 20, Frost Nova became a young general of the Original Sea and patrolled the borders daily with her units. Young Queen Frost Nova then met the young King of the Original Sea in an accident. The two fell in love. The King, against all odds, took Frost Nova as his queen. Frost Nova did not like life in court in the beginning. War broke out again and the King of the Original Sea was wounded. Frost Nova exercised her queenly duties and led her people to defeat the enemy to win popular support. When patrolling the borders, Frost Nova rescued a wounded youth and had him treated in the camps. The youth was fine looking and spoke elegantly. Frost Nova liked him a lot and often met him in secret. The youth eventually recovered from his wounds. Before he left the army camp, he thanked Frost Nova and her men, and told her in private: "Please wait for my return." The youth returned after several months. Frost Nova finally knew that she rescued the King of the Original Sea who was surveying his lands in plain dress. The King proposed to Frost Nova and asked for her hand. Frost Nova knew that becoming the queen meant leaving the lands she once protected and subjecting herself to the rules of the court. However, Frost Nova could not control her love for the King. She finally decided to accept his love and become his queen. "I will try to be a good queen." Frost Nova said. The King gave her a sweet smile: "I know you can do it." Having spent most of her life in the marchlands and leading troops to battle, Frost Nova was regarded by many nobles in the capital as a wild girl and met many problems while living in the court. The King helped her overcome many problems. Frost Nova did her best to be the gentle and serene queen that everyone expected her to be. Frost Nova soon welcomed her first child, a son. She found the peaceful and serene life to be extremely enjoyable and felt everything was changing for the better. However, a neighboring country launched a surprise attack and started a war. The situation escalated quickly. An enemy assassin struck the King and rendered him unconscious. The task of defending the kingdom fell to the queen's shoulders. "What can I do as the queen?" Frost Nova thought about this problem while gazing at the distant battlefield. She shook her head and made up her mind. "No matter what, I must defend the people of Original Sea against the ravages of war. I'll figure out the rest during the campaign." After calming down, Frost Nova began issuing orders and led an army to defeat the enemy. When the fighting got desperate, the queen would don her armor and battle against the enemy herself. Under Frost Nova's leadership, the invaders were finally defeated, allowing Original Sea to secure lasting peace. Everyone in the kingdom, including nobles who once looked down on her, gave her their total support and praised her as an outstanding queen. "I believe I have achieved my queenly duties of protecting the kingdom and its people." That was the first time Frost Nova gave a natural, genuine smile after donning the queen's crown. Finding a Lost Daughter A century passed. Frost Nova and the King had seven sons and a daughter. The royal family led a blissful life. Of all her eight children, Frost Nova loved her daughter Pan the most. But Pan ran away from home, casting a shadow over Frost Nova's happy life. Furious and distraught, Frost Nova soon calmed her senses and led the guards in search of her daughter to bring her back to the kingdom. Of all her eight children, Frost Nova loved her daughter Pan the most. Pan was her youngest child and the only daughter she had. Due to her shyness, Pan was rarely seen outdoors and was weaker than her seven older brothers. Pan eventually got better and asked for permission to get martial training and go on adventures. Frost Nova refused as she was afraid that Pan might get hurt. "I wish I was as strong as you, mother." Pan said with great admiration after seeing Frost Nova train with weapons. Frost Nova stroke Pan's hair and said: "Pan, my sweet princess, martial training would be too hard for you. It's time for your harp lessons. Go! We'll talk about this later. Don't make me or your father worry." Pan said nothing and returned to her chambers. Frost Nova did not put her daughter's words in mind. Soon, Pan took her attendants Gakka and Rakka and escaped from the palace unexpectedly, heading for the continent that few Spirit Folk would venture. Frost Nova was furious. Her seven sons dared not approach her. When Frost Nova calmed down, the King tried to soothe the queen: "Pan should not have left Original Sea without our permission. But young people are always curious about the continent and thirst for adventures. This should be understandable." "No. I’m not angry with Pan's curiosity or her obsession with adventuring in the continent." Frost Nova sighed, "This is my fault. Pan has not yet to learn how to protect herself. What can she do if she runs into trouble?" "We'll send someone to find her and bring her back." the King said. Frost Nova thought about it and replied: "I'll head to the continent myself and bring Pan back. Why would Pan leave us for a land that she's never seen? I'm curious about it myself." Thus Frost Nova took her guards and headed for the continent to bring back her sweet and defenseless Pan. She wanted to learn more about her daughter through her travels and see the unknown continent for herself. Category:Characters